


Service

by sleepy_ry



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cooking, Coping, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Sexism, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Waylon has come up with ways to make his situation manageable.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Outlast' nor am I profiting from this.

Waylon huffs as he digs through the fridge. Does no one care whether the people have basic nutrition? Overdosing them into comatose states and locking them to dirty mattresses are enough care for the people here. Everything in here seems to be either reeking or turning green. 

“I could order something,” he muses. “I imagine the kitchen has done massive orders. No one would be shocked over a similar order.”

“A moment, love,” Eddie begs, pencil scratching quicker over his paper. “I nearly have this piece done.”

A university nurse has been coming here and fussing with his dosages, lessening his aggression, and making him tolerable. In exchange for the work, Waylon ignores the missing pill bottles. Someone in the school will learn eventually and who will believe the story? 

Giving up his peace is non-negotiable. With the proper dosing, he's allowed to wander around and attempt coming up with entertainment. Choices are limited between the broken movie projector and court where severed heads are the balls. 

Cooking could become his new entertainment even though it reinforces his perpetual ache for home. Lisa preferred the cleaning: brow furrowed as she fought with some stain and settling down to read as the dishwasher quietly churned. Preparation and presentation were his preference. 

“I can cook for you. I love cooking.” First, he needs better food. “Do you have allergies?”

“Everyone envies us,” he’s cooing in that sickly sugar tone. “I have such a beautiful spouse and she dotes on me so much. Can I also ask to be greeted with a massage and beer?” 

“I live to serve you.” Doing this will allow him to cook. “You work hard to provide for us.”

_ Remember to smile for him. You only live to keep him happy. Smile bigger otherwise he'll know. _

_ Smile. _

_ Smile. _

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is highly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone.


End file.
